


Tales from The Eternal Vaults

by fuukonomiko



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuukonomiko/pseuds/fuukonomiko
Summary: A compilation of stories from Fuuko, the Goddess of Smut, Love, Avarice, Hoarding and Mischief.





	Tales from The Eternal Vaults

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on January 20, 2018 on Google Docs.
> 
> This one is dedicated to Tempestor Prime Barran, one of my dearest friends and writing partners on Tumblr.
> 
> An epilogue to the RP thread where the Tempestor fought for the freedom of his men from the Goddess of Chaos.
> 
> You can check it here: http://fuukonomiko.tumblr.com/post/169839898491/green-i-find-you-cute

He almost screamed when his eyes fluttered open.

He bolted upright, too quickly for his body’s own liking as he flinched, pain shooting from his wounds and spreading like wildfire. 

It was enough to send him back to a supine position and making him gasp.

He cursed out loud.

He found his fingers clutching the sheets of the bed as though that would ease his pain.  
It didn’t, but it somehow roused him to a certain degree, realizing that the bed he laid in was too soft. 

There were plenty of pillows surrounding him and the bed was more comfortable than anything he had lain in his life. The rest of the room was rather simply decorated. The bed was four poster, with eggshell white curtains. There were night stands by the head, and the lights were low and soft. 

The room had no windows and a single door that opened gently.

The light behind it was painful to look at and he shielded his eyes. He could barely make out a figure behind it who shut the door behind them.

“You’ve been out for a while.”

The voice registered a familiarity with him, and it took a minute for it to sink in.

When she came into the light he was somewhat mentally taken aback.

There were no horns, no wings, no claws.

All there was was a woman.

A rather attractive woman.

Her long, ebony hair cascaded halfway down her back in gentle waves. Her skin was tanned, with strong facial features, angled brows, deep blue eyes and a supple mouth whose angled in a way that appeared she was up to no good.

“You...you are the goddess?”

“Were you expecting someone else?” she laughed and it registered in his head how many times he’s heard that almost musical sound. “I’m sorry to disappoint you.”  
He opened his mouth to speak, wanting to say he wasn’t but a twinge of pain kept him from doing so. 

He felt a hand touch his bandaged arm.

“Relax.” she said as she sat on the bed right next to him. “You fought hard, Tempestor Prime. All for your men. Quite admirable if I do say so myself.”

Her proximity allowed him to catch a whiff of her scent.

She smelled like flowers.

Flowers of the wild kind. Not the store-bought ones. She reminded him of an open field, a gentle breeze and the smell of fresh blooms.

He turned his head, cursing at himself for being distracted by her. He needed to get out of this place. He needed to be far away from temptation.

He cannot allow himself to give in.

“You’ve been here for a few days. Don’t worry, your men are cared for in a part of my vault. I keep my end of the bargain you know.” she reached over to touch his cheek at which he flinched, eyes narrowing...whether it was in shock or contempt she wasn’t quite sure.

“Apologies.” she spoke, pulling her hand away. “You’re probably still in pain. My Apothecary did his best but you kept fighting him.” she laughed yet again. “If you let me touch your wounds I can heal them.”

He looked at her warily, and something inside him suddenly felt calm at her words. She started undoing his bandages, unwrapping them with care as she flashed him a warm smile. Suddenly he could not process how this woman could be a daemon leading a legion of heretics, how she could destroy an environment with her mere presence, how a warband of astartes knelt at her feet with a single word.

Her fingers were soft, deft, as she put the gentlest of pressures on his wounds. They healed instantaneously at her immediate touch. He laid there, almost frozen in his position as she moved her fingers across his arms, his legs, his chest and his abdomen. When her hand lingered above his stomach he felt a nervous twitch inside him. 

Barran cussed. His gaze shot upward to meet that of the Goddess who had a twinkle of mischief in her blue eyes. Subconsciously he licked his lip, quickly avoiding her and looking down at where her hand was on his belly.

Perhaps...perhaps he shouldn’t have.  
The sight of her hand on him started to stir feelings in the pits of his stomach.  
Pleasant feelings.  
A blanket was covering him from waist down and despite his attempts to suppress it, the Tempestor Prime was beginning to pitch a tent on it.

He also just realized he was completely naked underneath the sheet.

“You are a very brave and honorable man.” she said, breaking the silence and the growing tension. She had pulled the blanket aside, not completely uncovering him, but merely exposing his injured leg that Hirvik had wounded.

Fuuko looked at him as she passed a healing hand on it. She could feel his tension, laying there defying the body that was clearly betraying him at this very moment. “I am impressed, needless to say.”

Barran shifted his attention to her, hoping that not looking at where her hand was going to shake him out of this haze he was in. She was wearing a white priestess robe, one that clung to her curves, outlining the shape beneath. He could see the swell of her breasts on the deep V that dipped between them, the curve of her hip as she was seated sideways. He’s not sure if she wore anything beneath it but it was certainly flattering to her voluptuous figure.

“It was my duty to my men…” he looked away, eyes nailing to the floor. “I wasn’t going to leave them at your mercy after you set me free.”

“You are foolish to return.” she said, leaning closer. “I could’ve have sent my legion to greet you at the door.”

“You could have...but you didn’t.”

She backed away slightly. “I wanted to see what you were up to.” she smiled at him again. “You intrigue me, Tempestor Prime...what can I say? Coming to my vaults, waving your weapons at me and trying to blackmail me into trading your men for Vico.” she snorted before continuing to talk. “You know he wasn’t going to go for that...my champion would give his life ten times over rather than let me save him.”She shifted slightly and when her robe moved it flashed him a hint of what lay under.

The Goddess had none...not on top anyway...from what he could tell.

“What is it that you want of me?” he exclaimed in an attempt to dissipate the tension that hung in the air, so thick he could cut it with a cord. 

“I was going to heal you and set you free.” she replied so nonchalantly that he was convinced she was up to no good. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes.”

“Then you can take your leave.” she grinned somewhat, again shifting her seat and distracting him with the way her robe moved over her skin. “But not before you answer my question.”

“And what question would that be?” he spoke sharply, raising his legs to hide the burgeoning desire between them. He was hoping she would get this over quickly. His eyes darted back and forth to look for some clothing, and saw a neatly folded set of clothes and boots on a nearby chair. 

Well…..that probably did mean she was going to release him...in more than a loincloth this time.

“Why did you ask for a kiss?”

Barran did not expect that.

Of all the queries in the world!

He sighed deeply, running fingers through his short, dark hair and bravely, perhaps foolishly, looked her in the eyes. “I...It’s...it’s the first genuine compliment I have...have ever had.” he explained.

“Surely you jest.” she laughs a little. “A decorated officer of the Tempestus Scions? I’m sure you’ve heard them before...unless these women of the imperium are dense or blind?”

“They’re only for formality I’m afraid.” he shrugs. “I remember….I remember looking in your eyes and seeing no malice there...despite your terrible splendor...it...it felt sincere….and when you said I was cute…” subconsciously he put his hand on the nape of his neck, rubbing it. “It...it was flattering...to say the least.”

“Well you are...cute.” she responded. “More than cute actually. You are a good leader, and you care about your men.” 

“It is my sworn oath to do so.”

“Not all leaders are like that.”

“You are…” he replied. “You care about your men, that’s why you asked me not to kill them.”

“I do...I care about them all. As long as they do not betray me.’ she leaned somewhat closer again, and Barran caught another whiff of her fragrance. 

He figured he should leave before his will power failed him.

Well...fail him more than he already is. He was getting aroused and he did not want her to see him in this state.

Although he had a feeling she already knew, judging by the look in her eyes.

“I answered your question.” he said, moving to swing his legs from the bed to the floor. “May I take my leave?”

“Of course.” she said. Her gaze quickly swept him before she backed away. “Would you honor me by giving me a kiss in return then?”

Barran had already stood up, wrapping a blanket around his waist. Her inquiry stumped him and for once in a very long time he was at loss for words.

No, his inner mind screamed.

“Yes.”

“It won’t take long.” she stood up and pressed her lips against his.

“Emperor’s mercy…”

His mind spoke what his lips could not.

Her hands had cupped his cheek, and slowly one of them moved across the softness of his hair to grasp the back of his head.

Her lips were so soft.  
Just as they were the last time.  
Soft, and yielding.  
He felt her part her lips, her tongue tracing his mouth to coax it open.

He cursed at his weakness.  
Allowed her to invade his mouth.  
He felt her chuckle slightly as she kissed him more thoroughly.

Subconsciously he pressed his partly naked body against hers. The smooth silk of her robe rubbed against his chest. He felt her soft breasts against him and Barran gasped.  
Fuuko pulled away, withdrawing from his mouth. She smiled as she saw his eyes darken with desire.

“Well…” she murmured. “Good enough for you, Tempestor Prime Barran?”

He decided he liked the way she spoke his name. The Goddess had an accent and the way she pronounced his given name was nothing like he had ever heard before.

“More…” he barely got the word out of his mouth.  
“I thought you’d never ask.”  
He had meant to say it was more than good enough.  
But this was completely acceptable too. 

She tugged at the blanket wrapped around his waist, and Barran swallowed, feeling vulnerable and exposed. Her mouth on his drowned any protests and he found himself pulling at the ties of her robe too.

Fuuko shimmied the robe off her shoulders.

Barran felt his mouth water when he stepped back to look at her.

She was...she was more beautiful than he had imagined. 

And he did imagine...thought of what lay beneath that metallic dress she had worn. He could only lie to himself so many times.

Her skin was flawless, and she was curvaceous, from her generous bosom to the slope of her hips. She pushed him back towards his bed as she started to plant kisses on his neck.

His nerves went into overdrive, as in truth he had zero experience in this aspect. Barran had never bedded a woman, not so much for a lack of interest but rather of the lack of opportunity. He had been too dedicated to his work to put any effort in cultivating his interest in intimacies.

But by the Emperor he did yearn for physical affection. For a little tenderness.

Which was likely why he asked for it, when he had come face to face with a physically attractive being. Now he finds himself in a situation where he was getting what he had pined for.

And while he knew everything in theory, he had very little, if anything, in practice.

Fuuko felt him tense, and then and there she knew. 

She’s been in this situation before, and his unease stirred memories in her. She pulled back, caressed his face and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Barran if you don’t feel comfortable…”

“I want this…” he interrupted her. “I want...to do this with you.”

“Are you certain?”

He responded by pulling her into a brief kiss. “I am.”

She looked him once over and smiled. “I’ve got you…don’t you worry now...” 

Pushing him back on the mattress she took his hands to wrap around her.

“Touch me.” she commanded, guiding him to her slender waist. He was only too happy to oblige, allowing his fingers to explore every inch of her skin. She was soft. She was warm. She was waking up feelings in him that he never realized lay dormant

She was tracing a slow path from his neck to his chest with her lips. Barran stiffened as she moved lower and he found his fingers entangling in the dark strands of her silky hair. She paused when she reached his lower abdomen, and for once he worried he had offended her.

“Did...did I do something wrong?”

“No.” she grinned mischievously at him as her vision moved to his erection that was in full attention. She moved up somewhat, brushing her breasts against his thighs. Barran gasped when she did. “Not at all.”

How he could get any harder than he already was was nothing short of a miracle.

He laid back closing his eyes tight, a hundred thoughts running through his head and none of them making any sense. Part of him screamed treason and heresy.

Yet in the deepest of thoughts he felt it was not.

Her mouth found its way to his shaft.

When her lips touched the tip he almost lost it.

His fingers sank on the mattress, almost digging through it. He held his breath when he felt her warm tongue slide across his manhood. Her hand wrapped around him as she started licking him.

Barran’s hands once more took to her hair. He cried soundlessly at the pleasure she bestowed upon him. She took him in her mouth and then and there he lost all coherent thought.

The goddess slid him deep into her throat and it took all his will power not to erupt into her mouth. Her head bobbed as she pushed him in and pulled him out. He didn’t know how long she was there but he enjoyed every second of it.

She crawled up to him, licking her lips as she did. He had opened his eyes at the time, marvelling at the sensations she had given him. Fuuko leaned forward as he nervously reached out to touch her breasts.

“I like that.” she murmured as he filled his hands with them. Barran was mesmerized, as he gently squeezed their supple softness. He rubbed his thumbs across her nipples, marvelling at the pebble hardness of them. She bent over to come closer to him. “Would you like a taste?”

Words failed him as he nodded, tilting his head to capture her breast in his mouth. She whimpered as he started to suckle on them, fondle them. His other hand moved across her back, sliding down til it reached the rounded firmness of her ass. He tentatively squeezed it earning him a moan of delight from her lips. 

She pulled away, much to his chagrin and somewhat leaving his mouth empty. She took his hand, and guided it between her legs where it was warm and wet. 

 

“Mmmm…” she murmured as he cupped her womanhood. She started touching herself but used his hand to do so. Barran stared at this for a while, as his fingers eagerly brushed her lower lips. He didn’t need her to cue him in as he slid a finger between the folds. She cried out when he did, moaning louder when he placed a second finger. He felt her lower lips clamp excitedly on him as he pumped his fingers inside her.  
“Enough.” she said, pushing his hand away. Barran watched as she took his wet fingers, licking her own essence off of them. He didn’t think he had seen anything so erotic in his life.

Fuuko lifted her hips and positioned herself above his stiff cock. Slowly she slid him into her wet tight, warmth. The Tempestor Prime let out a primeval sound he didn’t even recognize. She felt so good around him. Tight. Wet. Warm. The sensations overwhelmed him and he had to take a second to breathe. His gaze moved to meet hers, as she slowly moved on top of him. Barran was nothing more than a mass of pure need, as she ground her hips against his. The feeling of her womanhood enveloping his shaft proved too much. He had never felt this stimulated, this aroused, this enticed. His jaw tensed as she started to ride him in a slowly increasing pace. 

He reached out to cup her breast, another hand grabbing at her behind. He fondled them, biting his lip as she rode him. He felt the muscles of his abdomen tightening. His breathing increased. His gaze tainted with pure lust as he watched her face contort in blissful agony.

Fuuko whimpered as she pushed him in, pulled him out. Her nipples tingled at his touch. She was warm all over, wet underneath. Her orgasm erupted, quite suddenly and she screamed less than gracefully when it disseminated like a tidal wave all over her body.

Barran was not far behind. For almost as soon as she cried out, he felt his desire unwind at the pits of his belly. He grunted, squeezing her ass in the process and spilling himself inside her. His warm seed filled her as she slowed her movements until her orgasm dissipated. 

She fell forward, falling limp on his heaving chest.

For a while she laid there, listening to his rapid heartbeat, sweat filming his chest. She raised her head to look at him, a grin on her mouth. 

He appeared to be satisfied at least, amused some, and the tinge of lust lingered in his eyes.

She sat up, once again giving him a full view of her supple, naked body. Barran couldn’t help but take a breath.

“You’re beautiful.” He said as he reached out to trace her cheek. She captured his hand and planted a kiss on it.

“I’m sure you’ve had your share of lovely women.” she said, backing up some and allowing him to sit forward some and drawing her closer to him.

“Not like this….not like you.” he replied honestly. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist. “You and your honeyed tongue.” she leaned over to lick his ear. “I know where you can put better use of that.”

Barran buried his face on the crook of her neck. The scent of her skin once again beckoning to his senses. “I can think of a few.”

He laid down, taking her with him on the bed where he adjusted so they lay next to each other. She snuggled next to him, wrapping a leg around his and pulling the blanket to cover their lower halves. His hand slid to her back, resting on the dip of of her waist, his thumb started to rub against her hip.

What in the Emperor’s name have I gotten into?

He must have fallen back into sleep at some point and woke up later. 

She was back in her robe. 

“Let me know when you are ready to leave.”

His vision drifted to her mouth and needless to say it triggered memories of what she had done with it to him.

“Anxious to be rid of me?” he felt more relaxed in her presence now. Emotionally at least. 

Physically not so much.

The memory of her body on top of his was not something he could shake off easily.

“You’re the one muttering about going home to Caelum in your sleep.” she laughed, tossing her hair nonchalantly. 

Barran stood up, this time not self-conscious that he was completely naked as he approached her. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently tipped her face upwards. “Perhaps you can come visit sometime.”

She tilted her face so it was closer to his. “I’m not sure a Chaos Demon Army is welcome at your imperial world.”

“Who said anything about your legion? I said you are. I’m sure you can come by yourself, as you can see I am more than capable of defending your honor.”

She snorted in laughter at his suggestion. “I’ll think about it.”

“Is there anything I can do to convince you better?”

“You can try.”  
Barran bent down to kiss her, taking her lips once again as he moved his mouth over them.

She tasted sweet, like a piece of ripe fruit. He suckled on her lower lip as he deepened the kiss.

He wasn’t sure where he got his bravado to attempt this.

There was no stopping at this point, however.

His bare crotch pressed against her belly. He was aroused and he was making no effort to hide it. 

Barran pulled away slightly, this time moving to kiss her jaw. His hands did not remain idle as it caressed the silk that covered her arm. He ran his palm on it, up and down. He found the way to her breast, giving it a squeeze through the cloth. He could feel the nipple harden under his touch.

“You...are...you have...you have more….mmmm….guts than I...than I thought you did.” she struggled finding words as she was slowly evolving into one driven by nothing but lust. She muttered a sharp “Oh” when she felt his hand slip under her robe to venture between her firm thighs.

He had backed her up against a nearby wall as his hand found her moist and warm. His fingers explored her as he kept running kisses on her face and neck. He felt her gasp when his nimble fingers found her slit. 

She was warm and wet. 

“Barran…”

He liked hearing his name on her lips, especially under the circumstances. He slid one...two...three fingers in, and felt her muscles clamp down on him. He worked them in and out of her, his pace changing with the sounds she made. Impatiently he pulled at her robe, exposing her body for his visual and manual exploration.

He descended, nuzzling between her breasts, feeling the softness against the rough stubble of his jaw. She giggled at this, and somewhat pushed him away, but this only enticed him further. He slid to take a nipple in his mouth, making her curse at him when he suckled on it hard. She wrapped her leg around his waist to pull him against her so he could feel her hunger.

Barran went down further, licking his way down her abdomen. He paused to look at her as he reached the junction between her thighs. Her gaze had narrowed at him, her mouth parted slightly, and she commanded him.

“Can you eat me….as I did you?.”

He didn’t need any further prompting.

Lifting her leg to rest on his shoulder, he dove right in.

Sliding his tongue against her wetness, he tasted her. Mimicking what she had done to him earlier he licked. Slowly. Teasingly. He savored the wet juices of her womanhood. He felt her grip his hair tightly as she squealed in delight. 

“Put your fingers in there too…” she pleaded as she pushed her lower abdomen against his face. “Oh fuck….haaaaah….” She cried even louder as he followed instruction, sliding his fingers and moving them in rhythm with his tongue. 

It was all she needed.

Fuuko exploded in an orgasm triggered by his mouth and fingers. She ground her hips against his face as she spasmed in delight. Barran licked his way up while she thrashed in the middle of her climax. He kept his hands on her hips as she bucked. When he steadied her he pushed his pelvis against her, infiltrating her with his rigid cock..

“By the thrones…” he grunted as her wet, tight lower recesses accepted his invasion. He lifted her hips, as she wrapped both her legs around his waist. He pushed into her as deep as he could. Her hands held on to him for dear life, her nails burying themselves on the muscles of his back. The Tempestor started to move forward, thrusting into her as hard as he could, slamming her against the wall with his might. She buried her face in his neck as he did, crying out her pleasure in Nostraman.

Fuuko whimpered, as she was not done with her orgasm when he penetrated her. His hardness filled her to the very hilt and whatever pleasure she was having amplified. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, down her chest and it caused slick sounds as he rubbed against her with every thrust.

“Barran!” she called out his name as she came again, more intensely this time. As though that triggered him, the officer groaned as he climaxed as well. Spurting his warm seed into her he kept pumping in, even as she fell limp in his arms. Her fingers threaded themselves in his hair as she sighed in satisfaction. 

Barran felt as though his legs were going to give in, so he slowly slid down, taking her with him. He was panting, sweating, and he pressed his forehead against hers. 

“You...you are truly a goddess…” he murmured through closed eyes. When he opened them to look at her, a smile crossed his features. There was a sated look about her that made her look more delectable in his eyes. 

She planted a kiss on his nose. “And you just satiated one…” she leans her head on his shoulder. She shifted her seat on his lap, and Barran realized he was still inside her. “Don’t move. I’m quite comfortable.” she said, leaning against him. 

He was comfortable too and he took her in a gentle embrace. 

“You really probably should get going.” she whispered in his ear after a while. “I would’ve healed and let you go sooner but...I figured you needed some physical rest after what you put yourself through.”

“You mean what you put me through.”

“You didn’t have to come back for them.”

“My conscience wouldn’t have let me do that.”

“I didn’t know you had one.”

He snorted. “Surprisingly I do and currently it is telling me I should leave before they think I’ve done something heretical.”

Barran stood up, picking her up with him and gently laying her down the bed. He felt a pang of regret when he pulled out of her, as he had felt quite comfortable inside.

What are you saying? He scolded himself at his thoughts. 

Fuuko had pulled a blanket over herself and rolled sideways, a sweet smile on her features. “Not bad for your first time eh?”

A rush of color came to his cheeks. “You can tell?”

She laughed mirthlessly. “I’m a psyker of the highest degree, silly. Of course I can tell.”

“Not bad at all.” he tried to stifle the grin forming on his lips as he picked up the clothes on the nightstand. “I hope I was able to satisfy you.”

“Well... I don’t know. Did you think so?”

He surprised her by dipping down to kiss her again. He prolonged contact with her mouth this time,kissing her thoroughly, and more aggressively than he had the last few times.

“Barran…” she spoke in mild protest in between kisses. “At this rate you won’t be able to go anywhere.”

He cursed as continued to kiss her face. “I know.” He had pushed her down back on the bed, eyes sweeping her half-covered form. His gaze lingered for a while on her mouth that swelled from his kisses before trailing down to her covered bosom. “May I?”

“Help yourself.” she laughed, allowing him to pull down the sheet and exposing her top half to him.

Barran reached out to run his hands over her body, committing them to memory as though this was his last possible encounter with her. He paused as he cupped her breasts, fondling them. He had already gone soft after pulling out of her, but now he felt the stirring in his loins again and against logic and reason he was starting to get aroused once more.

She moaned as she felt tingling all over where he touched. She watched as he moved above her. His shaft was starting to stiffen again and she reached over to take him in her hand.

“Damn.” he muttered as he felt her fingers wrap around his cock. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy her doing such. 

“Barran.” she called out as though to break him out of it. “Would you like to try something?”

“Try what…” he grit his teeth, tensed his jaw. Her grip on him felt too good. He felt her tug a little to guide him to her chest. His brows furrowed in wonder as she placed him between her breasts and let him settle there.

She pressed them together, enveloping his shaft. “Go ahead. Fuck them.”

She sent him telepathic images of what she was thinking, and then and there excitement enveloped him. He took a deep breath as he started sliding his shaft between her breasts. Barran grunted as her softness rubbed against his. He put his hands over hers that were holding both of the supple mounds together while he thrusted.

He cursed as pleasurable sensations overtook him, making him thrust faster, harder. The Tempestor Prime was overwhelmed. These were things he had only seen in holovids, and while the thought occurred to him once in a great while he never thought he’s find himself in the actual situation.

“Shite..!!”  
He came. Hard. It burst out of him in a projectile fashion sooner than he would like, sooner than he could warn her what was going on. It sprayed on her face, her neck, her breasts. Truth be told he had not relieved himself in months and today it proved to be rather cathartic.

Breathing hard he fell forward, extending his arms so he would not collapse on her. His gaze swept her, as she wiped some of his seed from her face and took it in her mouth, licking her fingers in the process.

He was speechless, panting. He slowly lowered himself over her, using his elbows to hold himself up. He nuzzled her before taking her mouth again in a kiss. His gaze met hers that were tinted with amusement. After a short while he rolled on to his back, staring at the pitch black of the ceiling and allowing himself to recover.

A knock on the door broke the silence the loomed over them.

“Tempestor Prime, your party awaits.” came the voice from behind. He recognized it as one of the men from the arena. 

He hurriedly got up and pulled on some clothes. She laid there, watching him before she herself got up. There wasn’t a mark on her from their encounter and she had put on her robe just as nonchalantly as she took it off earlier.

His gaze swept her. Her hair was tousled the way it would be from hours of romping around. Her eyes still showing traces of desire and satisfaction. He fought valiantly against the urge to throw her back in bed and have his way with her.

“Thank you.” were the first words out of his mouth after his buttoned the shirt he had been provided. “For everything. It was...quite a ride.” he smiled sincerely, the words both literal and metaphorical.

“You’re welcome.” she replied, a corner of her mouth lifted in a smirk.

He sighed, looking at the door. “I’m coming.” he replied to make sure the person behind the door didn’t just burst in on them. He looked over his shoulder and found her walking towards him. She sidestepped him to open the door as she started to morph into her daemon form once again. 

“Will we see each other again?”

She raised a brow. “It’s a big universe Tempestor. Second meetings are almost close to impossible...unless you purposely seek it.”

He found himself looking at her mouth and the mischief hidden beneath.  
“Then perhaps I shall.” he smiles. “My invitation to Caelum is still an open one...not to your entire horde...I don’t think my meager quarters will fit them.”

She laughed at his words before putting her index finger on his chest. “Perhaps I will. But don’t get your hopes up too much.”

“I think my hopes are reasonable.” he shook his head laughing as well. 

For a minute their gazes met again, and Barran hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her for a short, torrid kiss, slipping his tongue slightly between her lips. “Something to remember me by.” he whispered once he pulled away. He put his helmet on before glancing back at where she was.

The Goddess was gone.

He smiled to himself as he opened the door.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
